


Becoming Colorful

by GuesssWho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuesssWho/pseuds/GuesssWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small character study for Abigail Hobbs, mostly consisting of a certain song that fits her well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Colorful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Becomes The Color](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/213585) by Emily Wells. 



_I became the color_  
_I become the daughter and the son_  
_When the feast is over_  
_Welcome to another one_

  
From the lair of one beast she went to another, and fled a cannibal's larder into that of hungrier cannibal.

_Lay my body down down_  
_Down upon the water_  
_Wrapped up in the clothes_  
_Of my mother and my father_

Like her mother she was a victim. Like her father she was a killer.

_O this is longing_  
_I want to be complete_  
_I was waiting round_  
_In a little jump seat_

  
_I had a hunger_  
_A mouthful of interludes_  
_You'll do anything_  
_Just to get rescued_

To survive she lured her fellows to their death. To be free she kept the most terrible secrets. She was never rescued, not really.

_I had longing_  
_Isn't that the key_  
_Take take taste taste sweet_

_They said I'd gone south_  
_I'd gone asunder_  
_They don't know hunger_  
_Or what I been under_

She knew the hunger of the monsters in the night, and lived under the constant fear of being dinner.

_They were all laughing_  
_Thought I was debris_  
_I was just free_

  
_We were ready_  
T _o behave_  
_But there's no freedom_  
_Without no cage_  
_Whatever you think_  
_You've become_  
_Don't worry 'bout it dear_  
_It's where you come from_

She was born of madmen. What could she be but a killer?

_O no no, take me from my misery_  
_There's no such, thing as living comfortably_  
_There's no such thing as going home_  
_I'm not formed of myself alone_

She was formed by the blade at her throat and the hunger of monsters.

_All the other others_  
_They'll just fade to black_  
_When you think you have me's_  
_When I don't look back_

  
_Keep on laughing_  
_Callin' after me_  
_Keep on laughin',_  
_I'm just free_

_We were ready_  
_To behave_  
_But there's no freedom_  
_Without no cage_  
_Whatever you think_  
_You've become_  
_Don't worry 'bout it dear_  
_It's where you come from_

  
She came from it, and at the last she went to it. Her fathers could not protect her in this life, not even from themselves, but perhaps next time things will be different.


End file.
